


Drabble: Are you an angel?

by Mados_GravesBarebone



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mados_GravesBarebone/pseuds/Mados_GravesBarebone
Summary: I'm terrible at these, Percival finds his boy and decides to protect him.





	Drabble: Are you an angel?

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, please don't be rude about the mistakes I know I have them.  
> No, I don't have time for a beta.

Based in this beautiful [fanart](http://chickenryo.tumblr.com/post/165941962104).

* * *

 

_Are you an angel?_

The boy whispered as he looked up at the figure standing in front of him. His Ma had told him about angels, they only are seen by those pure souls that had never committed sin. But Credence knew he had –he was wicked, he had darkness inside. The Devil had played with him and had made him dangerous to most and himself.

Credence was weak –left to die by those men who attacked him when he couldn’t really understand what was going on. He was cold on the floor of an alley –the alley where he had meet the man that turned on him, the man he believed to love, the man he trusted to love him.

The wounds in his body were bleeding and he was weaker and weaker, drifting into slumber over and over again, he tried hard to keep himself awake, scared of what would happen if he closed his eyes. He was alone until he felt a pair of strong arms holding him up from the floor, and a warmness the lulled him.

“Are you an angel?” He whispered before closing his eyes in the arms of the man.

Percival Graves had been found dead a few hours ago, and his soul had already left his body, he has been killed by Grindelwald, the moment he stopped needed him. Percival’s soul had flown away searching for the little leaflet boy. And upon finding him on the floor of an alley he carried him up.

“I am your angel now.” The soul whispered as he carried the boy in his arms. Whether or not Credence would survive his wounds, he at least would now have someone to watch over him, until fate called them to meet again.

 


End file.
